Aquamaroons
'''Aquamaroons '''is a HTFF episode. Plot The Journalists - consisting of Irin, Amp and Dexter - take a tour around an aquarium as Snorkels tells them about the different fish that swim past the glass. He soon leads them to an exhibit holding a colossal squid, only to discover that the creature has escaped, leaving behind a huge leak as well as a squid-shaped hole. Snorkels turns his head to see a tentacle going down the hall, so he pursues it in hopes of capturing the squid. Irin slips over the puddle on the floor, releasing her pet clams. Dexter finds himself being chased by the ravenous mollusks once again. Amp lets Irin back up on her feet, suggesting they continue the tour. Dexter runs until finding a closet. He hides in it and manages to evade the clams. Once the coast is clear, Dexter proceeds to open the door, but the rusted handle falls off and leaves him trapped inside. Meanwhile, Octo and Otto are seen reading a sign that depicts the ocean food chain. The clams arrive and read it as well, finding out that octopuses eat clams. They glare at Octo and decide to attack him. The octopus tries in vain to swat them away. So he grabs the pipes along the ceiling, pulling himself up but only managing to save Otto's head. One of the clams attempts to jump at him, but is swatted into a fire alarm, which activates the sprinkler system. Amp and Irin look on in wonder at the various fish that swim past them. Amp seems to show particular interest in an electric eel. The sprinklers cause water levels to rise, allowing the eel to slip out of its enclosure and fall into the hands of Irin, electrocuting her, worstening when a drop of water gets into her headphones. She is soon left burnt and headless, and the eel swims away. Snorkels continues his search for the squid, unaware that it is clinging to the pipes and watching him overhead. He discovers Hiss about to break into the sea snake enclosure and stops him. The electric eel slithers between their legs and Hiss picks it up, assuming it to be a snake, until it shocks him. Elsewhere, Dexter knocks on the closet door in hopes of being heard. Suddenly, a tentacle comes through the pipes and wraps itself around his waist. Hiss is scolded by Snorkels, when they are interrupted by a screaming Flaky fleeing a bathroom. Upon entering, they notice a clutch of tentacles on the floor. Hiss assumes they are snakes until Snorkels reveals the squid in the stall. The two begin pulling the squid out, oblivious that they are also pulling Dexter into the pipes. By the end it all, the squid is restrained, slipping out one last tentacle which holds a horribly mutilated Dexter. Snorkels shakes hands with Hiss as way of thanking him. Amp opens the door, allowing in the clams who begin devouring the squid, much to Snorkels' horror. Snorkels exits the bathroom to encounter Octo, which gives him an alternative solution. After the glass is patched up, Snorkels places Octo into the squid's exhibit. Amp, meanwhile, tries to "fix" Dexter using a first aid kit. He realizes he has run out of bandages and turns to see a clam, which burps out Dexter's eye. Deaths #Otto (except his head) is eaten by the clams. #Irin's head explodes from electrocution. #The squid is eaten by the clams. #Dexter is eaten by a clam (offscreen). Trivia *This is the first episode where Snorkels' goggles are a different color. *The title is a portmanteau of aquamarine and maroons. *Cocktail makes a brief cameo hiding in the electric eel's exhibit. *All the deaths except Irin's involved the clams. Gallery aquamaroons2.png|The food chain is about to be reversed. aquamaroons3.png|Amp sees a fish he can relate to. aquamaroons4.png|Oh, what Dexter's been through. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes